


Meet My Parents, Please?

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: Tony has been wanting Steve to meet his parents for a while now, but has always gotten out of it. Now, Tony is begging him for just one night. One dinner with his parents and he won't ask again. Steve says yes only if Tony spends the weekend at his house meeting his parents. One set loves the boyfriend while the other not so much...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Meet My Parents, Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thank you to Cookie who beta'd this! So much appreciation!

"Come on, it's just one night Steve." Steve squirmed a little in his seat. Tony had asked Steve to come over for dinner to meet his parents...he was only a _ lot _ nervous.

"Fine...but if I do this, then you have to come over to meet my parents. Maybe you can stay the weekend?" Steve loved spending time with Tony. He was always coming over to Steve’s house, but only when his parents weren't home, because they worked during the day most of the time. Any time with Tony was a gift for him.

"Deal. When do you want me to come over? I told my parents that we could have dinner on Thursday maybe."

“That soon?” Steve looked even more nervous than before, but he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think that will be fine. You could maybe come over Friday and spend three days, or on Saturday and spend two. It's up to you, really. My parents wouldn't care either way."

"For some reason I doubt that very much." Steve shook his head and hugged Tony tightly, or as tight as his smaller arms would let him. "I told you before, my parents are dying to meet you. I only tell them good things about you." Tony rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him.

"Okay, I'll talk about it with my mom. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" Steve smiled and nodded, dread pooling in his stomach already.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good ride home." Tony leaned down to kiss his shorter boyfriend, and then started walking towards the bus stop, seeing as the bus was there. Steve turned around and went back into the house after he saw Tony get on the bus. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bucky.

"What's up?"

"Buck, I'm meeting his parents tomorrow!" Bucky hung up the phone and Steve stared down at it, confused. He heard the door open behind him.

"What do you mean you're meeting his parents tomorrow?!" Bucky slammed the door and moved towards Steve.

"He asked me to come to dinner to meet his parents...what the heck am I supposed to do?" Bucky hit Steve across the face, not so hard that it would leave a mark, but with enough force to calm down his best friend.

"Alright, calm down. You're not gonna get anywhere with that attitude. You need to make a great first impression. Show them you aren't like any of the other people he has dated, you're much better." Steve still looked nervous, but took a few breaths in and out.

"Alright...I think I can do that..."

"Good, you're on the right track. Now, let's go pull you out something nice from your closet."

Steve sighed as Bucky led him to his room to rummage through his closet. "I think you should wear a tie with this shirt." He pulled out this baby-blue shirt then tried looking for a tie to match. "You should also wear khakis, it completes the whole look." Bucky walked over to Steve’s dresser, pulled a drawer out and threw a pair of khakis at him. "You wear all this tomorrow and I think you’ll make a great first impression!" Bucky smiled at Steve and sat on the bed beside him. "You’re head over heels in love with him Stevie. This is an important step you have if you want to be with him. You’ll do fine. I promise, punk." He gently punched his arm and Steve smiled.

"Thanks Buck. I just hope that his parents like me."

The next day after school, there was a strange car waiting outside Steve’s house. "Um...has this car always been here?" he asked Tony. Tony waved his arm dismissively.

"Oh that’s Jarvis. I told him to pick us up here so you wouldn’t be freaked out."

The window rolled down to reveal an older man in a nice-looking suit. "Hello there. Young master Anthony has told me so much about you, Mr. Rogers. Thank you for taking care of him."

Steve blushed and put his hand behind his head. "Oh it’s no problem...I’m gonna go change now. I’ll be right back!" Steve let go of Tony’s hand to run inside and change into the outfit Bucky picked out for him last night.

Once he was all dressed he called to his parents, who were surprisingly home at this time of day, that he was going to Tony's house. "Ma, Pa, I'm going to Tony's! I'll be home in a few hours I think!"

"Aw! Good luck son! Enjoy meeting the Starks!" His dad called out to him and his mother soon followed: "Love you Steve! Be safe!" Closing the door behind him, he went back over to Tony.

"I'm ready to go."

"Perfect!" Tony opened the door for Steve to get in the car, and he followed closely behind. The drive to Tony's house wasn't uneventful; Jarvis had several stories to tell him about a young Tony. Much to his embarrassment, Tony was happy that Steve and Jarvis were getting along. Now for his parents. 

When they arrived at the house – ‘house’ was of an understatement, it was a full on mansion compared to Steve's tiny house in the city – Steve got out of the car cautiously, a little intimidated by the size of Tony’s home. He stood and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Steve, are you coming?" Snapping out of his daze, he walked towards Tony, taking his hand.

"I'm so glad you're doing this for me. Thank you so much, love." Steve returned his comment with a nervous smile.

"I'm happy to do this for you. Just a little nervous."

Clutching his hand, Tony proceeded to walk forward, following Jarvis. "You'll be great." They arrived at the door, Jarvis opening it for them as he stepped inside.

"Welcome to the Stark Manor, Mr. Rogers." With just one look around, Steve was blown away. Just the front entrance alone was bigger than most of his house.

"Ah! You must be Steve." A woman walked around the corner in a fancy blouse and skirt. "I'm Maria Stark, Tony's mother. It's so nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am." Steve reached his hand out to shake hers and she took it.

"My, how polite you are. Your parents raised you well. Come, dinner is ready." She led them to the kitchen where Howard was sitting, reading the paper. "Howard, this is Steve, Tony's boyfriend." When he looked up from his paper, Steve could immediately see the judgement in his eyes. One, just giving him the once over, two, judging him for his physique and his appearance, and three, probably because of the fact that they were still holding hands.

Steve let go of Tony's hand to move to the head of the table where Howard was sitting. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Steve Rogers." He reached his hand out, and Howard shook it with a little bit of a grip. When he let go, Tony led him to where he was going to sit and dinner was served almost immediately.

The chefs brought out multiple push carts, each filled with multiple plates. "We've prepared a seafood-themed dinner for you tonight, starting off with a shrimp cocktail and brioche crab melts. Please enjoy." The chefs set the plates in front of everyone, and Steve was very overwhelmed with it all.

As they started eating, Maria started asking him questions between mouthfuls of crab. "So Steve, where are you from in New York?"

"Born and raised in Brooklyn, ma'am."

"Are your parents both from Brooklyn?" Steve shook his head as he tentatively took a bite of a crab melt.

"My ma met my pa when they were overseas in the war. She was a nurse and he was an artillery specialist." Maria nodded, but Howard didn't look too impressed, although, he did ask a question."What do they do now?"

"My ma is a nurse at the hospital, she works weird shifts all the time, and my pa is a carpenter. He works strange hours, mostly."

"How much does that pay?"

"Dad!"

Steve looked between the two of them, confused, but he answered the question anyway. "It pays enough for where we live. We don't live paycheck to paycheck, but they make enough to live." Steve couldn't tell why, but Howard made a disapproving noise.

They finished eating the shrimp cocktail and the crab melts, and the plates were taken away. A salad course came out next, including a weird-looking salad that Steve had never seen before. "This is a seafood salad. Please enjoy." Tony looked at him nervously as he watched Steve take a bite.

"This is pretty good. I feel like if I finish it all I'm gonna miss the other two courses." Steve's laugh was genuine, but it made Howard roll his eyes. Maria just kept eating, not wanting to look at whatever expression her husband was making. They sat in silence for a little bit, and Steve knew he had done or said something wrong. Then Maria broke the silence.

"So ,are you going to go to college Steve?"

"Yes ma'am. I want to study for art."

"Mom, Steve is a really great artist! He could paint your portrait for you." Maria looked impressed, but once again, Howard rolled his eyes. That was six different things that Howard had judged Steve for and they were only at the salad course, which Steve probably wasn't going to finish, and Howard would judge him for that too.

Once their salads were finished, or partially finished in Steve’s case, the plates were taken away again, and the main course was brought out. "For our main course tonight we have prepared a salmon dish. We hope you enjoy it." They started to eat, Steve taking smaller bites because he wasn't that hungry.

"So Steve, where do you see yourself in five years?" Howard asked, surprising Steve. "Well, I hope to have graduated from college by the maybe. Hopefully still with Tony. I would like to move out when I go to college, and I hope that Tony would go with me."

"What do you think you could do with that?" They all looked up at Howard, who had finally looked up from his food.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going to be able to make it in this world. Art is not going to get you money."

"Dad, stop!" Tony yelled, while Maria sat there silently as her husband interrogated the poor boy.

"What are your views on politics?"

"Both my parents are Democrats and I plan to register as one too when I turn 18 in July." This time, Steve saw Howard roll his eyes, an obvious aura of disgust radiating off of him. Steve was starting to get nervous, so he looked back down at his food and continued to eat, or tried to anyway. Howard looked like he had more to say, but Tony glared at him, giving off enough protective boyfriend vibes that Howard stayed silent.

The tension in the room was thick and obvious, and Steve had to stop eating early. "Oh my gosh, I'm so full. I couldn't eat another bite."

"No dessert for you then, sir?" Steve looked up at the chef and shook his head.

"I won't have mine either. I want to show Steve my room before Jarvis and I take him home. Can we be excused mom?” Tony asked. Maria looked over at her son and nodded, not saying a word. Tony pushed his chair out and grabbed Steve’s hand, running up the stairs to his room.

"I'm sorry about them..." he said to Steve.

Looking down at the floor, he felt as though he was going to cry. Tonight, Tony just wanted to have Steve over for dinner to meet his parents. He wasn't expecting them to be so rude to him. Steve was the first person he had ever brought home to them, though they had known about his past relationships, so Tony wanted it to be perfect. But…

"Hey, Tony look at me." Steve brought his hands up to Tony's face. looking him in the eye. "It's ok that your parents may not like me. It doesn't matter what they think about me, it matters what you think. Ok?" He placed a quick kiss on his lips and smiled at him. Tony smiled gratefully at Steve and kissed him back.

After Tony showed Steve around his room and showed him the little robots he was making, Jarvis took them home. "It was very nice to meet you both," he said sincerely. Steve shook both of their hands and waved to Jarvis as he got out of the car.

"So now that I've come over to your house for dinner, you have to spend the weekend with me."

Jarvis looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at Tony. "Please have fun this weekend Anthony."

"Jarvis! You're supposed to be on my side!" They laughed as Tony flushed with embarrassment. 

  
  


After school on Friday, Tony and Steve walked home like they normally did. Tony had an extra bag because he was spending a few nights at Steve's place. Nervousness crawled all over him. This was probably how Steve had felt when he came to Tony's for dinner, except he was spending the weekend…"Don't worry. Ma and Pa are going to love you. If they don't, then that's ok too. I will love you all the same."

"How are you  _ real _ ?" Tony engulfed him in a hug, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Steve! Welcome home!" Tony quickly jumped off of Steve, scared by the strange voice he heard.

"Ma, don't you have to work tonight? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I took the weekend off. I wanted to meet your boyfriend!" Tony moved forward slightly, holding out his hand.

"Um, I'm Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Instead of taking his hand, she hugged him. "Welcome to the family. I'm Sarah Rogers. Pleasure to meet ya!" The bags hit the ground as Tony wrapped his hands around her. "I'm so glad you're here. Joseph is inside reading the paper. Come in."

Steve picked the bags off the sidewalk, linking his arm with Tony's and walking inside. "See, I told you." Steve smiled as they walked through the door, setting one of the bags down to close the door. "Pa! I'm home!"

"Welcome home son. Where's Tony?" The sound of a recliner could be heard in the distance ,and Tony tensed up. A tall man came into view and Tony moved forward.

"I'm Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Don't call me sir. I'm Joseph in this house." He grabbed Tony’s hand with a firm grip and shook it. Sarah and Joseph were super kind, loving people, unlike Tony's parents, which made him feel a little sad.

"Son, I just want to thank you," said Joseph abruptly.

"Thank me for what?"

Sarah hugged her husband and looked at Steve. "You've made Steve super happy. He used to only hang out with James because he lived down the street and he was the only one who was nice to him. Now he has you, and he's made friends with so many nice kids. So thank you."

Tony looked at Steve and noticed the blush on his face. "Pa, you're embarrassing me..." Joseph smirked and ruffled his son’s hair.

"Love you too, son." Tony didn't know what to say. They were being so honest with him even though they had just met, and it made him feel...fuzzy and warm inside.

"Oh! I'm making dinner Tony. Do you like chicken gnocchi soup? It might not be what you’re used to; I didn’t have some of the ingredients because. I forgot to go to the store before it closed.."

"I'm sure it will be perfect, Sarah."

Sarah headed back to the kitchen and Joseph went back inside, presumably read the paper.

"What did I tell you?" Tony turned his head to see Steve standing next to him. "They love you. They loved you before you even stepped foot in the door."

"I love you, you know that?" Steve smirked, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too doll. Now let's go eat some improvised gnocchi soup." Laughing, they walked towards the kitchen, Tony’s nervousness for the weekend fading away with each step. 


End file.
